


Two Minutes

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jackson's better... but sometimes Allison wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt Jackson/Allison and underwater kiss for my tumblr kiss meme. As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, but I like to play with them.

It isn’t the first time they’ve swum together; they have a routine by now. They race through the strokes: 50 meter butterfly, 50 meter breast stroke, 50 meters freestyle… Jackson hates the backstroke, so they never do it, but Allison manages to persuade him to race underwater. They start at one end of the pool and push off from the wall, feet fishtailing under the water to drive them through as far as they can go, just to see who can go further.

For weeks, Allison has let Jackson win.

Jackson _likes_ to win, and it entertains her to let him think that he’s stronger. Bigger. _Better_ than she is.

Most of the time, he’s right. His long-torsoed build gives him an advantage in the water. His big hands pull water with every stroke, and he has a long reach. Allison struggles to keep up.

But underwater, she has an advantage that she hides from him.

Until now.

She lets him push off first, sinking into the water just a breath behind him, feet fanning the water as she goes forward. Her arms push out and pull in, driving her through as she lets a small bubble of air escape from her lungs.

Allison can hold her breath for nearly two minutes. There’s a story behind it, but nothing Jackson needs to know. The important thing is that now, as he is slowing, almost ready to pop to the surface, she surges forward to catch up with him. Her body twists under the rope that separates the lanes and she catches him.

His eyes open wide in surprise, and she smirks, close-mouthed. Then she leans in and presses her mouth to his, feeding him a small bubble of air when his lips pop open.

They burst to the surface, Allison laughing as she pushes her hair back from her face. She barely manages to catch a fresh breath before his hand touches her head and pushes her under. She grabs him dragging him down with her, and she does it again, meeting mouth to mouth, kissing him properly this time.

They break the surface together this time, and only then does she let him go.

“I’m not always as good as you,” she says. “And sometimes I’m better.”

Jackson just smirks and says, “Prove it.”

So she does.


End file.
